I don't know
by o0oBishieo0o
Summary: Sonfic: Short sappy with absolutley no point what-so-ever AyaxKen fic ^_^ Kenkens P.O.V Rated for shounen-ai ^_^ Please R+R!!!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Weiss Kruez, it is property of Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss, sadly that isn't me *pouts* I also do not own the song featured in this fic, that belongs to "Celine Dion" who is also not me *sweatdrop* I mean, Comon?! What would Celine Dion be doing writing fanfiction? So anyway! Please don't sue I have nothing ^_^ as with most of my fics this is also SHOUNEN-AI!! AyaxKen to be exact *grins* Personally I don't find it graphic, but im also not one of the worlds most innocent people. So if you feel you cannot handle any of the situations or comments this fic may contain do not read any further ^_^ Flames will be kept to burn random things in the future, Praise will be taken, held close and worshipped for all eternity *giggles* Enjoy Minna!  
  
  
  
I don't know.   
  
  
I watch you quietly as you stand there, eyes shining like some rare jewel in the morning light, but still even now, after years of working beside you, killing with you, you don't notice me. You don't see the small glances I throw as you hold a rose in such delicate hands, hands with the capability of being so sweet, yet so harsh.  
  
A mountain of stone, a door of steel  
Can't stand in my way, I'd go on  
Brutal machines, unbending laws  
Can't slow me down, I'd go on.  
  
Its like a drug, an addiction, I don't think I could stop if I tried. We know everything about each other, still we know nothing. For so many years now I've wanted to be the one to know the real you, call me possessive, call me obsessed if you will. But don't blame me for my actions; blame yourself and every single thing that makes up who you are.  
It's warm today, despite the fact it still early. The sun is rising, casting small rivers of light across your hair, rippling, making the gold in the crimson strands stand out.  
  
I've learned how to deal, and when to fight  
I know what's real; I know what's right  
I'm not afraid, a wounded dove  
I can be tender, in a world so rough.  
  
Sighing heavily, I lean against the working counter, the cold marble numbing the bare flesh of my arms. I don't want to work today, I don't want to contend with the hoards of fangirls demanding attention, I just want to watch you, be near you. I wonder, do you ever think of me? As we sit here in silence.  
It's the sound of your voice that snaps me from the daydream I've built myself around. Those deadly but beautiful eyes watching me warily as a cat does its prey. I want to be the one to drown in them.  
Scolding myself for the blush now skirting my cheeks as you ask me what's wrong, I move closer to where you are, willing myself not to become light-headed at being so near to you. Letting my eyes wander to your hands once more as you toy with the leaves on the arrangement, I almost miss the small smile now tugging at the edges of your lips.  
  
I'm sure I could face, the bitter cold  
But life without you, I don't know.  
  
"You seem distracted today Ken, what's bothering you?"  
I stutter and mumble out quietly the answer to your question, saying its nothing, lying through my teeth. I hate lying, but still, I can't exactly tell you what's wrong can I?  
I allow myself a small smile of my own as you chuckle to my statement, it's very rare you show any emotion and I lap at it greedily. Its almost time to open the Koneko now, I find myself cursing mentally about how quickly time passes when its wanted to stop, it's almost as if it likes to mock me.  
The winds picking up now, the faint smell of the flowers surrounding us dance on the breeze as bright light shines through the shutters, trying to pry them open and present you to the world. I want to keep you locked away safely somewhere, where no one could ever hurt you.  
  
The winds of the heart, can blow me down  
But I get right up, and I stand my ground  
I've tasted fear, my share of pain  
I've wasted tears, of love in vain  
I've held you tight, pushed you away  
Now with all my might, I beg you to stay.  
  
Pushing the strands of hair now falling in my eyes, I blink up at you. Suddenly you seem so close. My heart is threatening to jump out of my throat as I swallow slightly and tilt my head up to get a better view of your face, curiosity over-powering any nervousness I feel.  
"Aya?…"  
I hear my own voice stumble with uncertainty. I can read your eyes, you know I've been watching you, it seems you've known about it along time. I never have been good with dealing with my own feelings; I guess its something an assassin needs to forget in his line of work.  
"Ken…do you think"  
Blinking several times I try to register what your saying to me, while the more sarcastic part of my nature screams "Your too close, my brain's shut down! How can you expect me to think?"  
"Do I think what Aya?"  
I almost choke out, my knee's now feeling as if they're going to give way any minute, I scream quietly to myself and lock my them together. I refuse to turn into a pile of mush at a time like this. Why do I feel like something big is about to happen? We've been in so many situations like this before, im confused and the frantic beating in my chest is not helping my thought process either.  
  
I'm sure I could face, the bitter cold  
But life without you, I just don't know.  
  
"Do you think I could?.."  
I edge closer at your words, my waist just inches from yours, any closer I'd be clung to your body. The sensation is so intense; I can almost feel your breath on my cheek as I watch you silently, not trusting my own voice anymore.  
Time seems to stop as I try to prevent the gasp now falling from my lips. Somehow you've gotten your arms about my waist, your trailing frantic kisses down my neck.  
"Aya…"  
I manage to whisper out as my hands close around your neck, yearning for the warmth of your body.  
  
I know what I want; I know what I need  
But there's one thing, I must believe  
Deep in the night, by a dying flame  
You will be there, when I call your name.  
  
Tilting my neck up slightly I manage to capture your lips with my own, both our tongues flicking out cautiously to taste each other, small mewls of excitement sparking between us as we cling desperately, not wanting this moment to end. I bring a hand up to bury my fingers in the silky crimson, heat thumping painfully as I think of the many night's I've spent wishing for this to happen. Gently I lower my lips to ease lightly over your neck as you tighten your grip around my waist, you don't seem to want to let me go.  
  
I'm sure I could face, the bitter cold  
But life without you, I just don't know.  
  
We pull apart at the cheerful sound of Omi's voice echoing from the hallway; still you keep your firm grip around me, both of our chests heaving as we gaze into each other's eyes.  
"Do you think I could love you?"  
At this im shocked, I can almost feel the scarlet blush creeping up my face now, almost as red as your hair. I pull you close once more, my mouth just barely brushing against your ear, smiling slightly at the shudder your body emits as my breath fans your skin.  
" Only if I can love you back…"  
  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know.  
  
Owari.  
  
Bish.  
  
AN: *insane cackle* well! Im not sure where this came from, I was attacked by an overwhelming urge to write pointless sap. This fic has nothing to do with my other fic "No reason" it was written in a desperate attempt to rid writers block ^_^ *peace sign* I hope everyone enjoyed it!! Please R+R!! *skips away* 


End file.
